Users today are storing increasing amounts of their data (documents, photos, etc.) in the cloud. In addition, the ability to share data with others is becoming more and more important in today's computing environment. While techniques like attaching a document to an e-mail or sending a photo inline in a text message work to share that data with another user, the version opened by the user will be a completely separate and additional copy of the data. On the other hand, sharing data through cloud storage can allow for collaborative editing of a single copy of the document. Accordingly, techniques that allow for more robust sharing of all types of data through a cloud services platform would be useful.